silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Claymores
Claymores are usually young girls who had Yoma flesh, blood, and a yoma organ implanted into them, gaining superhuman abilities through yoki (Note Canon is different yet similar, see canon for more general info). They are named by the iconic claymore swords they carry which contain their yoki and awakened sides. In earlier generations, males were also turned into Claymores by the Organization, although they were found to be too unstable. However, male claymores are still commonly manufactured on the Mainland, likely due to a higher combat prowess and low enough life expectancy to make their troublesome behavior negligible. Claymores are the main standard fighting force of the Organization and kill yoma when requests are made, earning revenue for the Organization. They live solitary and hated lives and are known as silver eyed witches by the humans. Claymores have very few options to choose from, either deserting, dying, or awakening. In staff, claymores can re-enter training as well as chat with other warriors. Claymores typically have to return to staff regularly to file their mission reports. When at staff, warriors cannot walk around after a strictly enforced curfew or they will be sent to a detention cell for a week. The top 5 are an exception to this rule. Claymores have the same characteristics as their peers in the original manga. They require very little food and sleep to survive, and can go days without either. All claymores emit a yoki-aura, with the exception of Grace and any that have undergone THUMA. This aura will become unnoticably small if a claymore uses no yoki for prolonged periods of time. The implantation process is unknown and has changed in the organization's years of operation. Regardless of the process, a stigmata is created, although its appearance varies depending on the process. Incompatible blood types and/or organs cause a rejection in the human body and the implants start eating the human portion of the body far quicker than in a regular claymore, creating a colorhead. Colorheads exhibit rotting implants with sickly sweet smells and are extremely prone to awakening. Claymores eventually all awaken as the yoki in their body grows stronger and eventually overtakes the human mind, causing an awakening. This process can be slowed by the consumption of raw meats and blood which helps slow down the spread of the yoki as it takes the raw materials as sacrifice rather than the mind (Desiree). When a warrior is to awaken, they typically send a black card to be killed by their choice person, usually a close friend. It is possible for warriors to Semi-awaken (and occasionally, even transform parts of their bodies into an awakened form). This may occur when the implant material was from something closely related to the claymore, but generally can be achieved when a claymore can use her willpower to suppress her awakening. In this semi-awakened state, the claymore's human and inhuman mind are balanced with each other, giving these claymores a greater degree of emotion, hunger, and capabilities, both endurance and skill-wise. Each claymore is unique in her Ability, symbol, and fighting style. Each claymore is bound to a unique shade, created from their own Soul, Body, and Mind. Claymores typically are unaware of these shades, although by learning these shades' names, and communicating peacefully with them, claymores can grow strong far quicker than an abusive and unresponsive peer. A claymore's symbol is representative of their being, and can be used to sum up their existence. This symbol is created on each claymore's Claymore when a claymore matures, and also worn on the warrior's dickey. Each shade possesses a unique Y.I.D., and set of Skills and Techniques. By learning skills and techniques unique to themselves within their potentials, claymores become stronger. Claymores have inhuman bodies (shaped like humans) yet human minds. The yoki in their bodies has corrupted their entire body and is in the process of merging with/overtaking their minds. Due to their partial human nature, claymores still need to eat, sleep, and defecate as they still possess an open digestive tract. Claymores eat little compared to humans or awakened. This is because humans are fueled by the food itself and the awakened, fueled entirely by yoki which is self-regenerating and grows with time, are fueled by raw foods, but the claymores are fueled by their yoki, which is, crudely put, eating them. Claymores are paid gold each time they successfully complete missions accordingly. In off-mission times, claymores can go anywhere and do anything they would like. Warriors aren't allowed to stray out of their assigned areas without permission, kill yoma without a request, or kill humans, although harming humans is within the bounds of impunity. Warriors ranked 40 or higher are the weakest warriors, barely stronger than yoma and suitable only for single yoma missions. Double digits between 11-39 are suitable for multiple-yoma missions, as well as participating in awakened hunts. Warrior number 10 is an anti-eye claymore. Single digits (6-9) are strong enough to fight most Awakened alone, lead hunting parties, and may be more unstable than lower ranked warriors. Top 5 claymores typically are very unstable, and extremely powerful. Usually, these warriors are given missions to kill awakened and Corrupted Beings alone, as killing yoma has becoming boring to them and they are too dangerous to interact with humans. Claymore number 1 is a one-claymore army, capable of singlehandedly killing many awakened alone with minimal effort. It should be noted that the current generation has an exceptionally powerful top 5 claymores, comprising a team originally intended to kill Blanc. Members of these ranks are sometimes nearly strong enough to hold a number 1 position had they been in another generation of claymores. Claymores are sterile, completely unable to have children with anything. However, if a claymore was pregnant before receiving the operation to become a claymore, the baby will become a Naturally born hybrid, if it survives to birth. Appearance Claymores are called as such for their iconic indestructible claymore swords that they carry. Most claymores have armored boots, armored skirt-tassels, armored pauldrons, and a cape/sheath for their swords (the typical claymore armor of Yagi's claymore). Claymores also have a bodysuit made of extremely durable material to minimize replacement and sometimes custom uniforms containing black cloth which is more durable than the standard uniform and can stretch should its owner have a limb-extending ability. Warriors of high rank or great importance can request/receive customized armor to help them fight more comfortable or efficiently. All normal claymores have pale skin, blonde hair, silver eyes and a stigmata from their transformation into claymores. Claymore warriors possess a transparent third eyelid which unconsciously is used to protect their eyes from irritating particles. Claymores almost never wear jewelry, seeing it as cumbersome in combat and useless due to their hated identities as "Silver Eyed Witches", the only exception being Grace. When using increasing amounts of yoki, claymores have golden slit eyes common to yoma, have bulging veins over their bodies, and may even experience bodily distortion/contortion when using high enough levels of yoki. Using over 70-75% yoki results in awakening. Claymores notably are recognizably unnatural. Animals naturally avoid claymores, and humans with sharper senses can see that something is wrong with them. This unnaturalness disappears when a claymore Awakens. Training Most warriors train for three years in swordsmanship and get a simple education that teaches the young candidates how to read making delivering orders and missions easier. They also get social training while learning to behave and assume any role, everything from noblewoman to prostitute for covert missions. As trainees, many warriors physically exert themselves until they cough up blood and begin to learn to use and create their own yoki-imbued techniques. Only 1 of 10 trainees graduate the final exam, a surprise yoma attack, and the rest of the dead trainees are sent to the retrieval squad. Each trainee receives a blunt, light trainee sword and through constant training, imbues it with their yoki to make it their own claymore. This claymore is their only and most important tool, and is a critical part of their being. Generations Claymore generations are determined after three years of training in swordsmanship. A standard warrior (double digit) lives for three years at most, the cause of death being killed in action or awakening. Single digits can survive for ten years if they don't use their yokiyoki much. The top five can live for even longer since they had the willpower to hold themselves back from awakening.(c40) Trainees/Claymores are rated by skill in various categories, see main article: Organization ratings Combat Classes: *'Offensive:' Thinking about killing an opponent leads to this. High damage potential with the drawback of slow healing and regeneration. *'Defensive:' Thinking about surviving leads to this. High healing and regenerative abilities by sacrificing offensive power. According to Noble, these are separated even more unknowingly by Claymores into several subclasses so called combat classes, 7 layers which evolved from these two. Subclasses *'Ghost:' "Ghosts" are the assassins, agile, fast and sneaky. They kill from the shadows, master manipulators and able to fight full force even under the effects of Yoki suppression's. (c83) See main article: Ghost '' *'Wind:' "Winds" are all speed. Evasive maneuvers on the battlefield. They can parry each shot with high speed sword techniques or offensive charges. (c83,c79) ''See main article: Wind '' *'Shield:' "Shields" have the highest defense. Most often defensive types with accelerated healing, regeneration and hardened bodies to not break apart. A "Shield" can take a lot more punishment than usual and usually has abilities such as hardened bones, durable muscles or Yoki infused skin. They can take punches that would otherwise shatter bones and stabbing them would make no difference. They can and will pursue you if they spot your position. Usually head shots are preferable for the other classes, but a "Shield" is hard enough to even survive that.(c79,c83) ''See main article: Shield *'Heart:' "Hearts" main trait is endurance, a lot of endurance to dodge attacks and tire the opponent out.(c79) See main article: Heart '' *'Hand:' "Hands" have Yoki synchronization to either stimulate or disrupt the flows of Yoki, to heal or hurt the target. They can´t handle direct contact and stay behind to heal the others (c83,c79) ''See main article: Hand '' *'Eye:' "Eyes" have outstanding Yoki perception, to various degrees what makes them the scouts of the Organization. They will try to disrupt your aim and immobilize you for the kill, scouts. (c79,c83) ''See main article: Eye '' *'Blade:''' "Blades" are all for technique and offense. Strong sword techniques are common among them. They can cut off a part of the environment like trees or rocks to use as shields (c83, c79) ''See main article: Blade '' Special techniques: A lot of Claymores hone their abilities and try to develop special techniques to give them an edge in battle. More often than not this technique will become part of their nickname. Nicknamed members of the current generation of claymores: *Silent one - Gabrielle *Updraft - Emily *Hubris - Lucia *Shadow Blade - Rae *Slippery - Trish *Invisible - Gloria *Hell-Eye - Psyche *Bloodlust - Desiree *The One - Renee *Carbon Skin - Valerie *Grasshopper - Sheena *Blind/Useless/The Heart of Darkness-Grace *... Active Warriors Here is a list by ranking of the current generation. Due to warriors naturally getting promoted, for all characters except Gloria, who was likely demoted to the 40s, the highest rank on the list signifies the warrior's current ranking with other occurrences being ranks they possessed before. However, in light of recent events, many individuals on this list have been promoted although their current rank is unknown. Generally, from the beginning of the story, most claymore moved up 1 or 2 ranks following the death of Medea. However, Rae, Emily, Grace, and Elle are exceptions to this and numerous changes in order have likely occurred since then. Rae looks to abolish this system of ranking and instead have rankings based off of combat ability instead. The rankings from the beginning of the story: # Gabrielle # Psyche # Desiree (later Rae) (Desiree had technically been in almost every one of the top 5 positions before) # Amelia # Medea (later Rae) # Emily # Rae (later Lucia) # Julia # Lucia # Melaine # Hannah # Corinne # Hannah (Later Gloria while monitoring Grace) # Renee # Gloria (first appearance) # Valerie # ... # Valerie (Later Sheena) # Gloria (after Graduation) # Sheena (Later Gretel) # ... # ... # ... # Moore #... # ... # ... # ... # ... #... #... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # Grace # ... # Nella # Grace # ... # Elle Eris is unknown. Category:Factions